They're quite cool after all
by TheArchivist10
Summary: A series of one shots set one year after graduation, Kotaro gets to know the girls of 3A better. Some friendship moments and ship tease.
1. Chapter 1

They're quite cool after all

**This is a little project that I'm doing right now, I'very been having writer's block on my crossover story so I've come here. **

**As to why I'm doing this, well Kotaro is my favorite out of the 'shota trio' in Negima, and I feel that he's the unlucky every-dude compared to the other two so I've decided to throw him a bone (no pun intended).**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Twins

Kotaro was bored. He was bored because he had nothing to do. His classes had finished a couple of hours ago and hadn't gotten any homework to do, the mere fact that he regretted not having homework is a clear sign of his bored he was.

Not only was he bored, he was feeling kinda lonely, sure he liked to describe himself as a 'lone-wolf', but the truth was that, like the wolf, he was a pack animal, he enjoyed company he enjoyed having someone to talk to, play with and spar with.

But Natsumi, Ayaka and Chizuru were out doing club activities at this time, meaning he was all alone in their shared form room, just lying on the sofa. And if that wasn't enough Kaede had gone to visit her relatives. He could do with some training right about now. He hadn't even seen his best friend, Negi, in 10 months since he was busy with his project 'Blue Mars'. After graduation Fate had deemed his teaching duties 'redundant' and left to assist in said project.

This naturally both relieved the class of 3A as well as worried them, on one hand they didn't have Fate teaching them with his 'schedules from hell', but on the other hand he had practically described 3A themselves as redundant. Not only that he now got to spend more time with Negi than any if them, even princesses and rich girls needed degrees to help with the project it seemed. Hell the one who had seen Negi most recently had been Asuna and that was for a formal event 8 months ago.

Because Negi had been working all summer, Kotaro had to endure listening to Ayaka complain about being away from 'her' Negi-sensei, whenever Chizuru and Natsumi dragged him along to some event during the summer, personally Kotaro didn't understand what her problem was, they didn't even seem to be that close Negi and Ayaka, well as close as Ayaka wanted to be, maybe it was because of Negi's habit of distancing himself with manners, who knows.

Getting at the matter at hand now, Kotaro was still bored and was considering taking a nap to pass the time. But then his sensitive dog-like ears heard something, it was giggling, the sound would of been faint to anyone else, but his strong hearing allowed him to hear it as if it was next door. Getting up from the sofa Kotaro made his way towards the window, looking out said window, he could see a couple of stories down, two girls with pink hair, giggling as they set up some sort of contraption.

'Guess this is a good distraction as any' Though the young hanyo to himself as he jump out of the window and headed towards the pinkettes.

Fuuka knew this one would be one if their greatest pranks ever, and hopefully it would be good enough to catch Kaede of guard when she gets back, but for now they'd have to go for smaller fish, but they couldn't go for anyone, they needed a target that knew how to avoid attacks like these, but not on the same level as Kaede, "Hmm, maybe Ku Fei?" she muttered to herself.

Having landed quietly on the ground behind them, neither twin had noticed Kotaro approach, taking a better look at what they're doing, he could see a series of wires and pulls, set up with balloons and dome buckets if paint.

"Onee-chan are you sure that that's a good idea?" Asked Fumika worriedly, "Shouldn't we try it one someone else? Someone less capable of breaking rocks with her bare fists?"

"Well that narrows it down doesn't it, shorty?" Commented a Kotaro drily, startling both girls, while Fumika gave a cute 'eep' out if surprise, Kuuka was quick to address the insult.

"Who are you calling 'Shorty'?" Asked the elder sister outraged, "Fumika and I have grown this past year!" She stated proudly puffing out her practically non existent chest.

Raising an eyebrow Kotaro dared to look at the older twin's chest, "Continents have moved more than you've grown" he said drily.

Before her sister could start an argument with the younger boy, Fumika decided to intervene, "Ah, Kotaro-kun what is it that you wanted?" She asked pacively.

"Nothing really" Replied Kotaro shrugging his shoulders dismissively, "Just trying to find something to pass the time"

Hearing this Fuuka's anger at Kotaro's previous comments were forgotten, "Ooh, why don't you help us set up our prank?" She asked excitedly, after all having another ninja helping them would greatly improve their productivity.

Raising an eyebrow Kotaro seemed to need to think it over, 'Well I guess it's something to do'

Seeing the young hanyo hesitate, Fuuka and Fumika both quickly shared a look before they both turned to Kotaro with the biggest puppy eyes they could muster. Both were aware that they were far behind in physical growth and sexiness compared to their classmates, but there was one thing they were confident in, their cuteness and Kotaro was on the receiving of it.

They really didn't have to give him those eyes though, he was considering helping them anyway to alleviate his boredom. Turning his gaze away, trying to not look directly at their, even for him, cute faces with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks, he grumbled "Fine" under his breath.

"Yay" Cheered the pair of pinkettes happily, before Fuuka turned to Kotaro with a grin, "Okay, Kotaro-kun, this is what we're going to do"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their target was in sight, from his position on a tree branch, strolling down the street with her little friend tagging along, they had apparently just come from doing some of their duties in that church if theirs. Kotaro wasn't sure why the twins had gone from wanting to prank Ku Fei to Misora. Something about payback apparently.

Shaking his head to rid of any unecesary thoughts, Kotaro focused on his task at hand, looking at a nearby tree, he could see Fuuka ready to do her part, while as according to plan Fumika remained hidden somewhere in the bushes, out of sight.

As Misora reached the target point, Fuuka gave a quick signal in the firm of a bird whistle to tell them that it was time to start. Grabbing the rope he had been given, Kotaro used a quick Shundo to appear in front of Misora and her little friend.

"Wha..? Kotaro-kun?" Was all Misora got to say before she found herself and Cocone tied up, quicker than they could react, thanks to Kotaro's combo of shundo and shadow clones.

"Now!" Called out Kotaro before disappearing from Misora's sight. Misora suddenly felt a sense of dread about what was going on, she would of been running about now, if it wasn't for the fact that Kotaro had done an excellent job of tying up legs along with the rest of her body, despite still standing, so any attempt of escape would end with her face on the floor.

The moment Kotaro was at a safe distance away, he saw Fumika pop out of the bushes with some sort of catapult, which, at Fuka's command, flung a series of water balloons at Misora and Cocone.

As the balloons crashed into the tied up girls, they ended up drenched in the contents of the balloons which was a whole lot of honey and syrup, not the paint that Kotaro had been expecting.

Though his attention was quickly drawn towards the elder of the twins as she gave sons sort of battle cry while she launched a pillow case with an oversized sling shot made between the branches.

Kotora had to stifle a snicker as he had to focus on his final task; which involved pulling on the rope that was slung over a thick branch and attached to Misora thanks to little Fumika quickly hooking her up.

As he finished tying his end of the rope on to another tree, Kotaro was able to take a good look at their handy work. There hanging from a tree like a piñata hung Misora and Cocone, both glaring at the trio of pranksters.

Meanwhile said trio were laughing their asses of at how stupid those two looked, enjoying their handy work was quite satisfying in the end.

"Yeah, just keep laughing" Said Misora as she struggled to get out of her bindings, "You know I'm going get you back for this don't you?"

But her her threat fell on deaf ears as the twins and Kotaro ran off laughing their heads off as they went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They continued to laugh as they finally reached the World Tree, standing in one of the many plazas that surrounded said tree.

Kotaro had concluded that joining in with the twin's prank had been exactly what he needed. He'd never really got why they liked doing those things before, though he didn't understand why anyone didn't do anything but Fighting, but now he saw how much fun that was.

"Hey Kotaro-kun" His thoughts were interrupted as one of the twins called him out, turning to look at them he saw Fuuka giving him a thumbs up, "Not bad for a first timer"

"Yeah thanks, I needed that" Said Kotaro putting his hands behind his head with a grin on his face, "No wonder you lot are always pulling those pranks, that was quite fun"

"Eh?! Kotaro-kun, you haven't pranked on anyone before?" Asked Fumika, genuinely surprised, he's as kid, kids spend the day being naughty, having fun and pranking right? Well Negi is an exemption, but still.

"Then what do you do to have fun?" Asked Fuuka, she knew that Kotaro, like Negi, wasn't a normal boy, but still.

"Fight" Replied the dog bot.

"And when you're not fighting?" Asked Fumika.

"Train" He said, not getting the confused looks the twins were giving him, surely they understood that fighting is the greatest fun a man could have, well sure Negi disagreed, but what did he know?

Fuuka furrowed he brow, "But what about before you started learning how to fight and all? Surely there were other things you could to have fun outside of throwing fists?" She asked.

Kotaro just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Didn't really have time to play. I was always looking for food or a good place to sleep" Just your run-of-the-mill daily life for a hanyo.

Though he wasn't expecting to see Fumika soundedly tearing up, in hindsight he should probably keep shut next time someone asks about his past, if they're all going to tear up like that he can't deal with girls crying.

"Poor Kotaro-kun" Sobbed Fumika, "To not be able to enjoy the fun times of childhood"

Now Kotaro was annoyed, sure he felt slightly flattered that someone would cry for him, Konoka had done the same last year, but he hated being pitied dammit!

Before he could complain though, he felt Fuuka put an arm around his shoulder. Turning to look at the older twin expecting to see her crying her eyes out too, instead she was giving him a grin.

"Well there's an easy fix to that isn't there?" Said the elder sister her grin growing slightly larger, turning to look at her sister she added, "We'll just have to bring him along with us when we can"

"Great idea Onee-chan" Exclaimed Fumika clasping her hands together.

Now Kotaro's first instinct was to object, but then he thought about it a bit, training and sparring doesn't exactly fill his time and he did have fun pulling that prank. He didn't expect to have such with a couple of girls with whom he'd barely hung out with before. Hmm, maybe he should check out on the other Onee-chans, he could have as much fun as he did today.

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad" He muttered somewhat embarrassedly, which prompted the twins to cheer 'Yay' again.

Removing her arm from Kotaro's shoulder Fuuka seemed to ponder for a bit. "What is it Onee-chan?" Asked Fumika.

"You know..." Fuka stated with a grin resurfacing on her face, "This is quite close to where we ended spending the day with Negi-kun isn't it?"

"Oh yeah!" Said Fumika.

Kotaro felt a slight feeling of dread as Fuka's grin yet again grew wider, "Should we give him the same thanks?" She asked her younger sister.

After Fumika gave a quick nod, Kotaro found himself in-between the twins. Both gave an cheery "Thank you Kotaro-Kun!" Before he felt two pairs of lips connecting with each cheek.

The moment both both girls removed their links from his cheeks, Kotaro made a sound something like; "Bweheheeeeh?!". Before using a quick Shundo to make some distance between himself and the twins, who were laughing at his shocked face, with his eyes wide and his face taking a strong pink color.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having said goodbye to the twins since it was getting late Kotaro walked home. Though they didn't hesitate to tease him about their little 'thank you', a bit before he left and what was most embarrassing of all was that like his Pactio kiss with Natsumi, he couldn't say he didn't like it.

Urgh, was this the whole 'You like it when you're older' crap everyone kept saying to him, how annoying. Oh well he couldn't deny that he had fun, maybe tomorrow would be fun, who knew?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, hopefully I'll be able to bring you more chapters soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ayaka

**Here's the second chapter hope you enjoy it. Credit to Sdregs for beta reading my first draft.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm home, " Kotaro called out as he closed the door to the dorm room behind him. The only person he could see was Ayaka who was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. He couldn't see any sign of Chizuru or Natsumi, nor could he pick up their scent. He guessed that they were still out.

"You're quite late aren't you?" said Ayaka, not looking up from her book.

Now that was strange. Whenever Kotaro would arrive home late, if Ayaka was the one to greet him, she'd tell him off for coming late. Yet this time she seemed uninterested, almost to the point of slight depression.

"Yeah. I was hanging out with those pipsqueak twins. Got busy pranking, " he said while taking of his jacket and carelessly tossing it on the floor.

"That's nice, " sighed Ayaka, who still hadn't looked up from the book she was reading.

Okay. Now Kotaro was worried. Not only was she not telling him off for coming home late, but she hadn't said anything about him leaving his jacket on the floor. She usually went ballistic whenever he made things untidy.

"What's with you?" asked the dog boy, showing once again that tact wasn't his strong suit.

Looking up from her book, Ayaka finally gave her young roommate a glare before she seemed to recollect something and went straight back to her book. "None of your business, " she mumbled.

Kotaro may have been tactless and rude sometimes but he was by no means heartless. Sure, Ayaka tended to berate him and yell at him a lot, but she was still a friend. ... Well, he considered her one, at least. He had no idea about her though.

Actually, now that he thought about it, she seemed to be rather elegantly dressed. She was wearing the type of thing she would wear whenever she was going to some special family dinner. "You going out or something?" he asked hoping to find out what was wrong with his roommate.

"No" she replied gruffly, not looking up from her book.

"Someone special coming over then?" asked the dog boy.

This question caused Ayaka to sit up straight up and close her book. She then stood up and kept her head down as she placed the book on the table.

"No one's coming over." She spoke very softly. If Kotaro didn't have his heightened hearing, he probably wouldn't of heard it.

But Kotaro, being who he is, lost his patience and decided to forgo any tact, if there was any. "Then what the hell, woman!? What's with-!?"

"I was going to meet up with Negi-sensei tonight, " interrupted Ayaka her voice not betraying any emotion, "But he cancelled. Something came up regarding the project." She didn't sound sad or disappointed. She just said it.

"That's all?" asked the dog boy, slightly annoyed. It wasn't surprising that Negi would have to cancel meeting some of his old students and friends due to the project. It had actually happened to Kotaro once or twice when he had asked to have a light spar with Negi.

Unfortunately for Kotaro, acting so dismissively about the reason she was upset was something that could easily set Ayaka off, and it did.

"Oh, what would you know!? You mongrel!" growled Ayaka, glaring at the ten year old.

"It's been a year since I last saw him and no matter what, he's always busy!" wailed the blond heiress. "But he finally got some free time, and I asked if he would care to spend it with me, and he said yes, but that ... that ... blasted project has kept me from spending time with my beloved Negi-sensei!"

"He is saving a world you know, " commented Kotaro drily.

"I know that!" shrieked Ayaka. "But still, it pains me that I can't enjoy some time with him, even though I know its selfish of me."

Kotaro rolled his eyes at how over the top his roommate was acting, though she did seem rather sad. "Hey, calm down! Geez! No need to get so worked up. Just be patient, and wait for another time he's free."

"That won't probably happen till next year, for all I know, and even then he'll probably spend his time with someone else!" exclaimed Ayaka.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down. Geez! What's the big deal!? I don't think even Asuna-nee-chan gets this worked up, " said Kotaro. This was getting out of hand, and dealing with an over emotional Ayaka was not something he was looking forward to.

"Of course you wouldn't understand!" snapped the rich heiress, showing no sign of calming down anytime soon. Turning her back to Kotaro, she added, "Someone that has always had a strong together family like you, with no worries in the world, just lounging about, would never understand!"

Ayaka was expecting a retort to come from her young roommate soon. Whenever they got into an argument, both would spend they whole tome throwing either insults or snarky comments at each other, until Chizuru or someone else stopped them. However, this time she didn't hear any retort. She heard no snarky comment. She didn't even hear that growling sound Kotaro would make when he got particularly angry.

Turning around to look ar her young roommate, she saw the dog boy just standing there, looking at her with a deep frown on his face with his hands curled into fist on either side. As he opened his mouth Ayaka expected to hear a insult thrown at her. Instead, he clamped his mouth shut, picked up his jacket, turned around and opened the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" asked Ayaka.

All Kotaro said was, "Piss of!", before he slammed the door shut behind him with a loud bang.

After a couple of seconds, Ayaka gave a, 'Humph', and went back to sit on the couch, though she was suddenly shocked by the loud thud as the door fell off its hinges and onto the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kotaro stomped his way out of the dorm house, gritting his teeth, as he headed down the road that was being basked in the light of twilight as the day finally came to its end.

"Stupid, stuck up bitch!" growled Kotaro under his breath. With the angry atmosphere he was giving off, anyone that was out at that hour was wisely keeping their distance from the boy. "I had to sit through that sort of crap whenever I saw her during spring! Like hell, I'm going to be her emotional punching bag!"

Maybe he'd sleep in the woods tonight. He knew that Chizuru would be angry for making her worry, but he just couldn't care right now. He'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In most cases, 'We're home', would have been the first thing to come out of Chizuru's mouth once she opened the door to her dorm room to let herself and Natsumi in, ... but there was one problem; there was no door to open, just a rectangular hole in the wall that separated their dorm room from the hallway.

So, naturally, the first thing to come out of Chizuru's mouth was, "Ayaka, what happened?!"

Turning her gaze away from the TV, Ayaka replied, "That brat, Kotaro-san, happened!"

Shaking her head, Chizuru put down her (her what?) next to where the door should be and her coat on the coat hanger while Natsumi starred wide-eyed at the door that was set leaning against the wall, next to where it would usually be. Though considering what she saw in Mundus Magicus, she really should not have been surprised to see something as small scale as that.

"Why would Kotaro-kun do this?" asked Natsumi.

"Because he is nothing but a brutish child" replied Ayaka, crossing her arms. "Honestly, Natsumi-san, I'm surprised that you turned out how you did, while that brat ended up being nothing more but a brute!"

Natsumi gave a surprised, "Eh?!", at Ayaka's statement. "Wai ... wait! You mean to tell me that you ... ?"

"That I what?" asked Ayaka, genuinely confused, not only by the question but by the looks Natsumi and Chizuru were giving her.

Chizuru gave a tired sigh as she took a seat. "Really, Ayaka. You can be too gullible sometimes, " she muttered, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Ayaka had had a stressful evening already, and she didn't need her roommates to start talking in riddles.

"Umm ... well ... the thing is ..., " stuttered Natsumi, trying to find the right words to tell the truth. Though, fortunately for her, Chizuru knew the right words.

"He's not Natsumi's brother, " Chizuru stated bluntly, causing both Ayaka and Natsumi to look at her with wide eyes. "He's not even remotely related to her."

"WHAT?!" screeched Ayaka. "Th-then who, the hell, is he?!"

"Chizu-nee and I found him him, depowered, in his puppy form, unconscious, on the street. We brought him here, and one thing led to another, and we had to lie to you, because well, we couldn't let an orphaned boy go wandering on his own, so we took him in, apparently hanyo's like him tend to get abandoned " explained Natsumi.

"Though, it is surprising that you didn't notice the lie sooner, especially after finding out about magic, " said Chizuru, giving a dainty giggle, which caused Ayaka to blush in embarrassment.

"Well, I though that maybe ..., " mumbled Ayaka, embarrassed.

"And I definitely thought you would have figured it out after finding out about him being a hanyo." Ah, that had been a shock for Ayaka, though it probably wasn't a good idea to ask if he was house trained.

"Wait! Does that mean that you thought I was part dog too?!" asked Natsumi, slightly outraged.

Shuffling her feet in embarrassment, Ayaka couldn't look at her roommate's faces. She knew that she could be easily fooled sometimes, but this was a doozy. She guessed that she didn't really know Kotaro at all. Then she remembered, 'Someone that has always had a strong together family like you'.

'Oh no', she thought.

"Now where is Kotaro-kun?" Asked the heiress of the Naba family, "I think I need to have a talk with him about a little something" Ayaka saw Chizuru's eye dart briefly to the door for a second.

"We...well Kotaro-san and I argued for a bit and he eventually stormed off..."Muttered Ayaka starting to feel a bit guilty "...and I think I might of said something rather insensitive"

Chizuru narrowed her eyes at Ayaka's last statement, "Natsumi-chan" called out Chizuru, catching her freckled roommate's attention, "Would you kindly go out to get us some take out food? Some Chinese would be nice"

"Um can't it wait Chizu-nee? I'm worried about Kotaro-kun"

"Natsumi-chan" Chizuru's voice took the tone that basically screamed 'leek' in the background of it, "I think that a good meal would do us good and I'm sure that Kotaro-kun will be fine he'll be back soon enough, for his own sake"

Natsumi felt a shiver go up her spine as every self preservation instinct screamed 'run' as well as feeling pity for Kotaro.

"Okay then. See ya" She said as she rushed out of the shared room.

Once their roommate was gone Ayaka felt very awkward with Chizuru just sitting there calmly not even addressing her, she knew what was coming whenever Chizuru had something important to talk about with someone she would want some privacy.

After what seemed like an eternity Chizuru finally broke the silence, "Sit please".

She didn't even have to take a commanding tone, she didn't need to, Ayaka felt like she was going to be scolded by her mother so when Chizuru told her to sit, she sat.

After another few seconds of silence Chizuru finally addressed Ayaka, who was sitting next to her on the sofa "I take it that Negi-sensei canceled your meeting right?"

Stiffening slightly Ayaka nodded, currently not trusting her own voice.

"Did you and Kotaro-kun argue over that?"

Shuffling her feet Ataka answered, "Somewhat,, he asked what was wrong with me and one thing led to another..." She trailed off.

"And you said something rather insensitive to Kotaro-kun" Finished Chizuru, "At which point I'm guessing he stormed off and left our door in the state it currently is in"

"Basically; yes"

"Ayaka" Said Chizuru with a level of sternness in her voice. This caused Ayaka to stiffen somewhat. "Did you say, whatever it is you said, because Kotaro-kun angered you with a disrespectful comment?" Chizuru leaned in "Or was it because you were venting out your anger at Negi-sensei?"

That last question caused Ayaka to blink a couple of times and she had to think it over a few times to make sure she heard it right, "I'm sorry, but angry at Negi-sensei?" Not possible, she could never hold any ill will towards her beloved sensei.

"Ayaka you spent three months picking out that dress alone" Stated Chizuru flatly, "You made reservations at a five star restaurant five months in advance and suddenly Negi-sensei, though I'm sure he had his reasons, cancelled your appointment. I'm pretty sure that even you are feeling a bit sore at that"

Chizuru's voice took a softer tone as she saw her friend stiffen even more, "And that's okay, you have a right to feel angry and try to sort out you're feeling. However..." Then her voice regained it's stern tone, "Using our young roommate or any other of our friends as an outlet for your anger is something I won't tolerate, am I clear?"

Ayaka nodded once again not trusting her own voice, but there was conflict inside her going on as well. She couldn't possibly hold a grudge against Negi-sensei, sure it stung when he cancelled, but he saving a world he had a very good reason, yet in spite of that a tiny voice in the back of her head kept screaming; 'One day! Am I not even worth one damn day?!'

"I'm sorry" Guilt was eating her up "if...if I had known that Kotaro-san had such a past I wouldn't..."

"Wether you knew or not doesn't matter" Interrupted Chizuru, "Nor does it matter whether Kotaro-kun has had a hard past or not, what matters is the now"

"Understood" Said Ayaka dejectedly and she thought, or rather hoped, that would be the end of it, but that was not the case.

"Ayaka we've been friends for quite some time and I care for you deeply but I'm starting to get worried" Said her busty roommate whose voice had taking its more calming nurturing tone.

Yet again Ayaka was confused by something her roommate said, but before she could say anything Chizuru continued.

"You are becoming too...clingy to Negi-sensei and I don't think that's good for you" She smiled warmly at Ayaka "We are all surrounded by people that are important to us wether we know it or not, so we must learn to understand ourselves better. You should try relaxing a bit more and learn to let go and open up your heart to let your friends help" As she said this Chizuru embraced her friend letting the blonde girl rest her head on her shoulder.

Returning the hug Ayaka felt a smile cross her lips, no mater what Chizuru always knew what to say to make things better.

Breaking from her friend's embrace Ayaka wiped away a small tear that had gone down her cheek.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you" Answered Ayaka this time being able to answer a question with her voice.

Happy to see her roommate feeling better, Chizuru stood up, "Okay then I'm going to start getting the table ready" Looking down at Ayaka her smile didn't falter "And once Kotaro-kun comes back you two are going to have a nice chat, understood?"

She was planing to anyway she felt a bit guilty about what she said, so she nodded and smiled at Chizuru as her roommate went to set up the table. Now that she thought about it would probably do her good to get to know Kotaro better, after all she didn't know enough of Natsumi to be fooled by a story of her family despite being class rep, so it only made sense to get to know her roommates better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The second part should be coming soon, hold on tight.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ayaka part 2

**This chapter will be shorter than the previous but please enjoy. Credit goes to rikalous for Beta reading this for me.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kotaro-kun! Kotaro-kun!"

Kotaro was disturbed from his slumber as a familiar voice called out his name. Cracking an eye open, he looked down from the branch he was sleeping on, to see Natsumi standing there carrying plastic bags.

"So this is where you've been," she said, glaring lightly at the dog boy. "We've been worried about you."

Kotaro just grumbled "Whatever" before pretending to go back to sleep. Sure he'd believe that Natsumi and Chizuru were worried, but he doubted that Ayaka much cared. Her world revolved around Negi and that was it.

"Come on Kotaro-kun, it's late and we're going to eat soon." Plus the food would start getting cold if this dragged on too long.

"Not hungry," grumbled Kotaro, not even opening his eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

Natsumi puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. That boy could be so stubborn and she doubted that it would be easy to talk him into coming home. Guess it was time to bring back the big guns.

"Okay then, you win," she said, turning around and started walking back to the dorm. "I'll just tell Chizu-nee that you said you didn't want to come home while calling her an old woman"

Eyes opening in alarm, Kotaro tried to jump of the tree branch, but in his panic stumbled and fell into the bushes bellow.

"Hey wait!" he called out. "What the hell do you think you're doing? She'll kill me!" With a leek, slow and painfully.

After disentangling himself from the bushes he made haste to catch up to Natsumi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got home there was a sense of awkwardness between Kotaro and Ayaka, even while eating. Natsumi thought that it was all weird, Ayaka was trying to make it less awkward by smiling pleasantly and even greeting them when they got home.

But Kotaro for the most part ignored Ayaka's actions, though not to the extent that would incur Chizuru's wrath.

As Ayaka washed the dishes she tried thinking of the best way to apologize for her insensitive comment earlier on but all her ideas felt awkward. Urgh it's just as bad as with her fights with Asuna. Whenever one of them went too far it would be awkward until they sorted it out. Now that she thought about it she guessed that Kotaro is a bit like Asuna. Sighing, she placed another dry plate on the side.

"Are you okay?" the sudden question startled Ayaka out of her thoughts. Turning to her side she saw Natsumi taking the dry dishes and putting them away in their respective cupboards.

"Yes, I'm fine Natsumi-san," replied Ayaka giving her roommate a slightly strained smile, not believing her Natsumi raised an eyebrow, "Are you worried about Kotaro-kun?"

Ayaka's reaction was immediate. She sputtered indignantly with a blush on her face, "I..I'm merely concerned that's all." Giving a huff she turned back to wash the dishes, "I've just found out about the truth after all."

Giving a tired sigh, Natsumi went back to putting the dried dishes away. The two remained silent for a couple of minutes as they did their work, until Ayaka broke the silence.

"Where are his parents?"

The sudden question at first caught Natsumi off guard, nearly causing her to drop a plate. But once she regained her composure she turned to look at her blond roommate, with a slightly surprised expression. She didn't expect Ayaka to ask about Kotaro's past, but seeing as she just found out the truth she guessed she should answer.

"They abandoned him," she answered.

Ayaka turned to look at Natsumi with wide eyes. "What?" she gasped out.

"It's apparently normal for hanyo children to get abandoned," said Natsumi, feeling a bit uncomfortable under Ayaka's gaze. "Neither humans nor dog tribes want half breeds apparently."

After that Ayaka remained quiet, which perplexed Natsumi. If she remembered right her classmates had said she bawled her eyes out when she heard Negi's past. But Natsumi didn't say anything she just put away all the dry dishes once Ayaka had cleaned who had left without saying a word once she was done with her job.

Eventually it became late and everyone went to bed. Though it did not escape Natsumi's attention that Ayaka seemed a bit more hesitant around Kotaro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayaka was roused from her sleep by the sound of someone knocking softly on her door. Getting up from her western style bed, she walked to her bedroom door. To her surprise she saw standing there Kotaro in his typical sleeping attire of pants and sleeveless shirt.

"Ah, Ko...Kotaro-san! What's wrong?" she asked. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she took a quick look at her bedside clock. "It's 3 in the morning"

"I..I know that," replied the dog boy not looking her directly in the eyes, "I just came to say sorry that's all."

Yet again that day Ayaka was left perplexed, to the point that she couldn't think of a reply before Kotaro continued.

"You were upset about the whole thing with Negi..." he said, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly, "And Chizu-nee pointed out that I didn't handle it well, so I guess I'm sorry for not being a bit more...supportive." As he turned to look at her in the face Ayaka noticed a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Kotaro-san, would you kindly come inside please?" she asked, kindly gesturing for him to enter her room.

Though he raised an inquisitive eyebrow at first, Kotaro eventually just shrugged his shoulder and walked in as Ayaka closed the door behind him.

As Kotaro walked in he noticed that, even with the dim moonlight giving the only light for him to see, Ayaka's room seemed to be surprisingly simple, not what he'd expect. Then again, her room at her home might be completely different.

Ayaka walked past him and sat down on her bed, giving him a resulting smile she patted the bed next to her indicating him to sit, which he did.

"I'm sorry too." said Ayaka once the dog boy had gotten himself comfortable.

Kotaro's head snapped to look at Ayaka who continued, "I was using you as an outlet for my anger" Her voice sounded sincere and genuinely apologetic, "And if that wasn't enough I said something foolish due to my own ignorance"

Turning to look at him she gave the dog boy a lovely smile. "I most definitely forgive you Kotaro, do you forgive me?"

Kotaro didn't even notice that she had referred to him without a suffix, she herself probably didn't either. But still Kotaro felt himself returning her smile with his own. "Sure, of course Ayaka, nothing to it!"

Kotaro suddenly felt Ayaka's arms gently encircle him bringing him closer with his head resting on her bosom. By this point he was used to this kind thing happening. Though Ayaka's weren't as big as Chizuru's they were still nice and soft.

"Call me Onee-chan like you always do," she said softly. Sure he might be brutish and a bit rude, but that was him being himself and considering the fact that he grew up alone, he turned out quite well, she thought.

And as his Onee-chan she'd help raise him to be a good man, though she wouldn't want to change him too much. She started to realize that she'd kinda miss the rude Kotaro, rather like how she would miss Asuna. But she'd teach him some basic manners and how to be proper to ladies. After all, she had to admit his adult form was quite handsome.

"Sure thing Nee-chan," replied Kotaro, though his voice was slightly muffled.

Feeling their exhaustion of the day, they let sleep take its hold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having gotten up to start preparing to make breakfast, Chizuru had been somewhat surprised to see that Kotaro's futon was empty. She had at first been worried that he had run away, but she quickly dismissed the idea seeing as the only other person who he would run to, Kaede, was still away.

Then it popped into her head the memory of the talk she had with Kotaro about apologizing to Ayaka. Quietly walking to her blonde roommate's bedroom she carefully opened top he door so as not to do a sound.

What she saw brought a smile to her lips. There both lying on Ayaka's bed were Kotaro and Ayaka sleeping soundly with smiles of their own, with Ayaka's arms warped around Kotaro holding him place with his face still in her bosom, while Kotaro had his own arms wrapped around Ayaka.

"Good to see they're finally getting along," whispered Chizuru, who silently left, deciding to let them sleep a while longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well thats the end of the Ayaka story, hope you enjoyed it I'll try to finish my next one quickly. Please leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yuna

**Hello everyone here's chapter 4. I apologize in advance in case I got anything about basketball wrong. Credit goes to rikalous who acted as my Beta reader on this chapter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's how you play basketball," finished Yuna Akashi, smirking at her young companion with a basketball held under her arm.

Nodding in understanding Kotaro could basically understand the gist of it.

But as to why he was currently here, well he was hiding away from Chizuru and Ayaka who seemed rather determined to find him a nice suit for him to wear at an event in the Yukihiro household which Ayaka had invited her classmates and roommates to that was being held within a couple of weeks.

But Kotaro hated shopping.

So here he was, hiding out in the sports center where he had run into Yuna who had invited him to play basketball with her.

"I think I understand," muttered Kotaro stroking his chin. "Basically I gotta put that ball into that basket more times than you, right?"

"That's right," said Yuna, spinning the ball on her finger.

"Okay then let's get started!" said Kotaro punching the air as he walked to the center of the basketball field.

Also walking to the center standing opposite of her young adversary, Yuna gave a wink. "Remember, none of your magic Kotaro-kun"

Kotaro just grinned. "I can beat you without magic," he said defiantly.

"Ooh a challenge, I love a challenge," said Yuna as she started to dribble, giving him her own grin. "Start!"

And so the game began and withing a few minutes it became obvious that Yuna outclassed Kotaro.

Though he could keep with her running, his inexperience at the game made it hard for him to steal the ball from her since she'd keep intercepting him every time, as well as easily take the ball away and though he did intercept the ball a couple of times when she threw it within eight minutes Yuna had scored five points.

"Ready to give up yet?" asked Yuna smugly at Kotaro, who had now finally gotten his hands on the ball.

"Not in your dreams," replied the dog boy growling slithery at the older girl.

Running as fast as he could without the aid of magic or ki Kotaro was able to get past Yuna, but getting past her and getting to the basket safely were two different things. As the dog boy finally got close enough by his assumptions he took a risk and threw the ball at the basket.

For a fleeting moment it seemed like Kotaro had finally scored his first point, that was until Yuna's hand got in the way knocking the ball out of its trajectory and sending it out of the court.

"Damn it!" cursed Kotaro.

"Sorry Kotaro-kun, but you're up against The Kid here," said Yuna, picking up the ball, her grin growing cockier. "I've been at this for ages and I'm a pro, plus in basketball height is an advantage and without your magic I'm leagues ahead of you shorty."

She passed the ball to Kotaro who caught it while glaring at the brunette. Then his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait a sec Nee-chan, I've got an idea," passing the ball back to Yuna he ran over to the benches.

'What's he up to?' thought Yuna, watching Kotaro as he searched the pockets of his jacket that he had left on the bench.

"Come on where is it? I'm sure there was at least one left over," muttered Kotaro, looking through each pocket. "Ah ha! There you are!"

Removing his hand from the pocket he brought out a small piece of candy.

"What? So you just needed a snack?" asked Yuna, raising an eyebrow.

Grining at the older girl, Kotaro threw the candy in his mouth. Suddenly he was enveloped in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, there standing where Kotaro once stood was an individual who looked just like an older Kotaro probably around 15 or 16 years old.

Grining cockily, the older Kotaro folded his arms. "Now I'm at your height," he said. "And this isn't _my _magic but Eva's so technically I'm not breaking any rules."

Though it was technically still against the rules Yuna didn't complain. Instead she was just giving the rather handsome teenager in from of her the once over. "Nice" she muttered grinning slightly.

"So any complaints Nee-chan?" asked Kotaro, uncrossing his arms.

"Nope. None at all," said Yuna, still giving his new older form a once over. "Besides..." she added, "I love a challenge."

"Heh," Kotaro liked this girl's attitude. After all there's no fun in an easy victory. Heading back to the center of the court, Kotaro decided to remove his T-shirt, he always felt that it gave him more maneuverability when training, plus it was starting to get sweaty.

Yuna yet again had no complaints as Kotaro removed his T-shirt and tossed it aside, instead opting to get a good look at Kotaro's physique. "_Very _nice." Her grin grew slightly perverse despite herself.

"Okay then, let's get started!" cheered Kotaro, making a 'bring it' hand gesture.

"Your new height won't change the outcome, Kotaro-kun," said Yuna as she passed the ball back to Kotaro. And so the game began again.

Though it was still obvious that Yuna far outclassed him, Kotaro was putting up a better fight now that he had gained a slight hight advantage and was now a bit more familiar with how the game was played. He was at the very least able to score two points while Yuna only scored three this time due to Kotaro getting better at intercepting.

After having played for fifteen minutes both decided to take a break, sitting on the bench.

"Want some water?" asked Yuna, taking a couple if bottles out of her duffel bag, handing one to Kotaro who gave quick thanks, while opening her own and downing the cool liquid.

"Ah that's refreshing," sighed Yuna placing the bottle down next to her, turning to look at her companion, taking a moment to admire the eye candy once more before asking, "So how long are you going to keep hiding from Chizuru-san and Iincho? They'll find you eventually you know."

"I know," replied the dog boy, shrugging his shoulders, "But hopefully they'll be done once they find me."

Yuna giggled at Kotaro's childish reasons for hiding from his roommates which served to remind her that despite looking like a teenager now he was still a kid. Though she found it odd that Ayaka also wanted to take the ten year old shopping. From what she'd heard the two rarely got along, so maybe she just wanted him presentable for the party being held at her house? Well that or she's transferred her Shotacon urges to Kotaro due to going cold turky on Negi, which would be good news for Makie she guessed.

Then again, thinking of her lovestruck friend made her start thinking of her own love life. She had been on a total of three dates in the past year and all had ended badly. It was obvious to anybody that they only had one thing on their mind which was apparent due to the fact that they had trouble keeping their eyes of her chest.

'How sad are we that we have to look among eleven year olds for decent guys' she thought wistfully, taking a glance at Kotaro. It was only when she noticed that his lips were moving that she realized he was talking to her.

"Oh sorry what was it you were saying?" she asked.

"I said that I heard you were planing in doing Magister work. Is that true?" asked Kotaro.

Blinking a bit at first at the question, once she had processed it, Yuna's usual grin came back as she proudly stuck out her chest "That's right! Just like mom I'm going to use my magical talents to help people!"

"Awesome, Nee-chan! And with those badass guns of yours you'll be just as strong as Tatsumiya-nee-chan one day," proclaimed Kotaro pumping his fist.

"Yeah but I got a long way to go," admitted Yuna bashfully, scratching the back of her head. Meanwhile she was dealing with the conflicted feelings of relief that Kotaro wasn't sleazy enough to gape at her chest when she stuck it out before and annoyance that he didn't even look.

"Yeah I suppose. I mean sure that was pretty impressive how you and Makie-nee-chan were able to look after yourselves in the other world without experience and all," said Kotaro, putting his arms behind his head. "But learning to fight is different. Still, one day years from now, you might be able to keep up with me in a fight."

"Is that so?" asked Yuna challengingly. "Well for the time being I'm going to kick your ass in basketball."

As she stood up, her foot got tangled in the handles of her duffel bag causing her to trip. Fortunately for her Kotaro was able stand up and catch her on time.

"Hey, you okay?" Kotaro worriedly asked the girl that was leaning against his chest.

"Ye...yeah, I'm fine thanks," answered Yuna nervously. The fact that she could feel Kotaro's muscles with her hands pressed against his chest brought a healthy pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Good. I'd hate to see you get hurt Yuna-nee-chan," said Kotaro, giving the girl a smile, while trying to fight the blush that threatened to make itself known from the fact that he could feel Yuna's well endowed chest against his body, 'Why do I keep getting pressed up against girl's chests?' he wailed mentally.

"Oh..." gasped Yuna slightly. She was pretty sure that her blush had gone a dark crimson now.

A more hormonal part of Yuna's brain tried to convince her to kiss the handsome boy in front of her while the more rational part, which rarely got a word in, was telling her not to. Then again she'd kissed Negi to get her Pactio and he was ten at the time, would it be so bad to give a little 'thank you' kiss to the eleven-year-old turned teenager in from of her?

But fortunately or unfortunately, however you wanted to see it, they were interrupted by someone gasping. "Yuna-senpai?!"

Both turning to look at the origin of the gasp, Kotaro and Yuna saw a group of first years all dressed up to play basketball. Some of them had perverted grins on their faces while others tried their best to hide their blushes.

"Oh right I forgot, I was going to coach them today," muttered Yuna. Then she realized the position that she and Kotaro were in could lead to misunderstandings.

Stepping away from the dog boy with the blush still present on her face, though not as dark as before, she cleared her throat. "Umm, thank you for coming. We'll start playing in a secon, but first start doing some stretches," she ordered.

Fortunately the first years didn't do anything other but giggle a bit before they went to do as they were told.

Meanwhile Yuna turned to Kotaro with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about this. I kinda forgot about them."

Kotaro just waved it off, "Don't worry, I understand," he said as he picked up his shirt and jacket, turning back to her he gave another smile. "I had fun. Let's do this again sometime."

Yuna also smiled as she replied, "Yeah I'll kick your ass anytime Kotaro-kun."

Scoffing a bit at the playful challenge, Kotaro began walking off, "See ya later Yuna-n...uh...chan," waved Kotaro as he left. It would seem weird if he called her Nee-chan in front if these mundanes.

"See ya," waved Yuna, who was more looking at Kotaro's backside then anything else.

Once he was gone, one of the first years approached Yuna. "Yuna-senpai, was that your boyfriend?" she asked.

"I wish," muttered Yuna, who blinked for a second as she realized what she just said. Turning to the first years, with a pink tinge in her cheeks once again, she began to give orders. "Okay, divide into two teams!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sighing as he deactivated the illusion, Kotaro put back on his jacket as he walked out of the sports building. He had fun with that Nee-chan, more than he expected. Basketball was a pretty fun game to play, but frankly it was more fun with Yuna because he liked that girl's attitude when it came to competition.

While he was mulling things over Kotaro didn't notice someone sneak up to him till it was too late.

"Finally got you!" cheered Ayaka as she wrapped her arms around his tiny body tightly, so that he wouldn't escape.

"Gah! Ayaka-nee-chan?! When did you...?" asked Kotaro in surprise. He had left his guard down, damn it!

"Now now, Kotaro-kun," said Chizuru as she came up in front of the dog boy, "Thay was very rude what you did leaving us like that." Her voice had once again taken on its dark tone that made a shiver go up his spine.

"We're going back shopping whether you like it or not," said Ayaka, tightening her hold slightly.

"And you're not gonna run away this time, now are you?" asked Chizuru with a deceptively pleasant smile.

"Yes ma'm," answered Kotaro, nodding his head vigorously.

"Good," said Chizuru, clasping her hands together. "Now let's go."

All Kotaro could do was grumble as the two girls dragged him to hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed this match up, sure it might be a crack pairing , but we don't know specifically what happened after chapter 353 after all. If anyone has any requests outside of the 3A girls their ideas are more than welcome. Once again leave a review please.**


End file.
